


Across Every Universe

by Shefellformalfoy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fem!Tony, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Slow Burn, SteveChangesUniverses, littlebitofComics, littlebitofMCU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shefellformalfoy/pseuds/Shefellformalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers died at the end of the Superhero Civil War, but his life wasn't over quite yet.</p>
<p>Or the one which Steve Rogers is killed in Earth-616 and wakes up in Earth-3490</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy the first chapter but a few comments to make:  
> 1) I know her name is Natasha in 3490 but I decided to keep it Tony for clarity sakes when Natasha Romanoff is mentioned.  
> 2) There is a lot of dialogue this chapter but I (hopefully) promise it will get better
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment hatred/ questions / adoration / etc.

He felt the impact of the shot, the overwhelming brightness, and the sudden absence of any feeling. And the voices. An influx, coming at him from every direction, at every level, until: It Wasn’t Worth It.  
It wasn’t long until felt the coolness creep in, an all too familiar feeling. Then, Steve Rogers opened his eyes.  
The room was exactly the same as it had been before: the white walls, the radio playing the Dodgers game, and the actress. However, this time Steve wouldn’t run into Times Square, he wouldn’t play games with SHIELD, he wouldn’t even panic.  
“I need to speak to Tony Stark.”

***

Tony Stark was in her Avengers Tower Workshop fiddling around with her Iron Woman suit much to the dismay of Pepper, who had stationed herself and a stack of Stark Industries papers to be signed outside of the glass window.  
“Miss Potts is awaiting your attention.” JARVIS informed his creator.  
Tony flipped up her welding mask. “No interruptions protocol JARVIS, I thought I made that extremely clear.” She waved to Pepper through the window and then pointed at her suit. “Busy.” She mouthed as her assistant/boss/best friend rolled her eyes.  
A beeping noise interrupted Tony’s music. “Does Director Fury have permission to bypass your protocol?” JARVIS inclined  
“Well if I don’t let him through he’ll try to screw with our system again and I don’t have time to write new security code this week.” Tony sighed as she removed her mask and prepared for the lecture of the week  
“Stark.”  
“Sunshine.”  
Fury raised his eyebrow. “I do not have time for this today Stark. There has been an urgent…awakening and we need you to address it immediately.”  
“Send me the coordinates and I’ll fly there straight away.” She replied.  
“You won’t need your suit for this,” Fury informed. “Just drive over to our base here in the city and I’ll debrief you on the situation.”  
“Okie dokie” Fury was gone. “JARVIS inform Happy that he does get to see my beautiful face today and that I’ll be ready to roll in 25.”  
“It’s my pleasure, Miss Stark.”  
She slipped out of the glass doors of her workshop where Pepper was still waiting. “Tony.”  
“Not today Pep,” Tony smirked. “Super-secret classified SHIELD mission to go on.”  
“What about these?” Pepper shoved her stack of papers into Tony’s arms.  
Tony gave her most dramatic sigh. “I thought I gave the company to you?”  
Pepper smirked. “I run it, you own it, I look over the papers, and you sign.”  
“After the super-secret classified thingy.” Tony brushed past her best friend’s rolling eyes and into the elevator.  
She slipped into clean clothing and tried to clean up her face as much as possible. Her hair was a mess, but when wasn’t it? Pepper had tried to get her to go short a few years passed so she didn’t always look like a homeless maniac, but rather someone who was cool and chic and had been on the cover of Cosmo and Vogue (twice.) However, not being able to put the hair in her characteristic ponytail drove her up the wall. And besides, if Tony Stark couldn’t set trends, who could?

 

Slipping in the backseat after saying her normal sarcastic remarks to Happy, Tony let her mind wander as she did her make-up. Fury had seemed off, normally he didn’t want to speak to her any more than absolutely necessary, which usually meant ninety percent of their conversations were had over video chat where he possessed the ability to hang up. She knew this had to be something ridiculously important, off the walls classified. She put the finishing touch on her iconic lipstick; Nars had created her own shade and named it after her, as they pulled into the underground garage. Fury was waiting as she exited the elevator.  
Tony disregarded his less than enthusiastic expression. “So what is it babycakes, is it aliens, area 51?”  
He was unamused. “You fought aliens on this exact block a year ago, you are teammates with one.”  
Tony sighed, even though he was true; this didn’t stop her. “I mean like little green men, take me to your leader, the government cover-up since the 50s style.”  
Fury led them into a conference room. “Sorry to disappoint. But this is bigger.” Tony raised her eyebrow as he continued. “Captain America, Steve Rogers, the man your father more or less helped create, has been found. Alive.”  
This was not how Tony had envisioned her day going, but since when had it ever had. “Where has he been hiding, he must be well into his years now, are we even sure it’s him.”  
Fury rubbed his face. “We found the original plane in the Antarctic ice, he was still inside. It seems the cold preserved his youth, the serum preserved his life. He woke up today, the first time since his plane went down, in the forties.”  
She swallowed. “So you’re telling me that The Captain America is in this building, still looking just like the promo pictures. Fully functioning.”  
Fury nodded. “And he asked specifically for you.”  
Tony was speechless. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. “Weird, this isn’t how my instant brain to mouth features typically works.” She thought. Finally, an actual questioned made its way out. “How could he possibly know…”  
The Director shook his head, “We have absolutely no idea, and he won’t speak with anyone unless he can see you first.”  
“Well let’s not keep the man waiting, he’s waited long enough.”

 

***

Steve was nervous. He kept trying to figure out why SHIELD would put him through this again. Did they try and wipe his memory and fail? Was this how they were going to try to end the fight? Incapacitate him and the rest will just follow? Was that the cause of the odd electric shock?  
Director Fury opened the door and allowed a tall, dark haired woman to enter while he stood behind her.  
Steve stood up, “I’m only talking to Tony Stark, don’t try to send some psychic you have hiding away to try and talk me out of it.”  
The woman looked him right in the eyes. “Hello Captain Rogers, I’m Tony Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Update: I fixed the structure a bit; it was driving me nuts!


	2. Chapter Two: Brown Eyed Girl

Chapter Two: Brown Eyed Girl  
Steve knew Tony. He had spent years arguing and fighting with and against the man; the two had developed one of the world’s most confusing friendships. And even with the events of the past few months Steve couldn’t deny that Tony was still his friend, it was just a hiccup and a mistake; and he would be damned if he let it ruin years worth of work.  
The woman in front of him studied him, trying to calculate his response. Steve cleared his throat and tried to remain calm. “I need to speak to Anthony Edward Stark.”

“Sorry sweetheart, but you’re stuck with Antonia Elaine Stark.” Tony tried to keep her composure; this wasn’t how she’d imagined meeting her childhood hero-not that she ever actually expected meeting him. Maybe finding a frozen body-but never actually meeting a living, breathing Captain America. 

Steve was definitely panicking a bit. He studied the woman-Antonia, in front of him. He couldn’t deny there was some similarities between his friend and her; the same dark hair, same dark stance, even the same studying look in the eyes. But those eyes! Steve could recognize them anywhere! The deep brown with flecks of gold, it was one hundred percent the Tony he had left behind. Maybe he had slept longer than he thought; maybe this was Tony’s daughter. Maybe Fury was immortal. “What-what year is it?” he managed to choke out. 

Tony looked to Fury for his nod of approval. “2013.”

His heart sank. He put his head in his hands and tried to take deep breaths. “This isn’t right, none of this makes sense.” he tried to reason with himself.  
Suddenly, a warm hand found its way to his shoulder, “Steve,” her voice had filled with a warmth, “I know it’s been a long time. But we-SHIELD and myself and my friends- we can help you adjust. I promise it won’t be so bad.” 

Icy blue eyes met the dark brown, “Last time I was…conscious it was 2016.”

Tony felt a chill run down her body, as she desperately searched her brain for an answer. She had already been speechless enough for one day so swallowed away her fear and proposed the two match up their stories.

“Good idea” Steve managed a smile.

This was going to be the death of Tony.

 

***

 

Fury played moderator two-going-on-three hour discussion. However, the dialogue yielded few results; nearly every experience was matched from the Tony’s decision to fly through the wormhole to dispose of the missile to Clint’s cereal preferences. Except The Avengers had survived their first year missing a teammate and they were a solid 3 years behind. And the small matter of Tony. Finally, Tony slammed her venti something or other onto the table and leapt up. 

“I’ve got it!” She ran her fingers through her hair and began pacing the room. 

“Spit it out, Stark.” Fury commanded.

“Patience, young padawan.” Fury was not pleased. “Alternate Universes.” 

Tony searched the faces of the two men in the room. Steve raised an eyebrow and set back in his chair and Fury just continued to look pissed. 

She groaned, “Is it really that difficult to believe? After all we’ve been through. After all we’ve seen?” 

“It makes sense.” Steve piped in. 

“I can’t really dispute it.” Fury sighed. “After all the shit I have to encounter every week, the only impossible thing I can imagine is having an entire week of peace.”

“So…” Steve began, “What should we do about it?”

The two turned their attention to Tony. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don’t look at me. I’m gonna need a little Bruce and a lotta Thor to figure this one out. Capsicle here better make himself at home in this universe for now; he can be a team member to keep that youthful figure until we figure this out.” 

“Other Tony already used Capsicle.” 

“Damn, I can’t believe I’m competing with myself for jokes now.” She laughed. 

“Cut the nonsense, I’ve got work to do.” Fury sighed. “We’ll prepare a room here for Captain Rogers and get to work tomorrow.”

Tony rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone, “Steve is not staying in this place. He’s coming back to the tower and try to adjust while he can. You’re not keeping this one prisoner.”

“Last time I checked I was in charge Miss Stark.”

Tony’s phone dinged. “Come on Steve, Happy is here. You know where to reach us Director Sunshine.” She grabbed Steve’s hand and rushed out the door. 

“Are you okay with staying in the tower or would you rather stay here-sorry, I should’ve asked.” Tony inquired as they stepped in the elevator. 

“Yes, please, I prefer it” Steve looked relaxed for the first time since he had awoken. “Don’t have the best memories of SHIELD.”

“Please share.” 

“No spoilers.”

Tony Stark was going to have fun with this.

 

***

 

“Whose your friend?” Happy asked as the two slipped into the backseat. 

“Captain America.” Tony offered Steve a water out of the mini fridge.

“Nice to meet you, Captain.” Happy saluted. 

“This is weird,” Steve leaned into whisper to Tony. “I’ve met all these people before-do I tell them or do I pretend or what?”

She bit her lip, “Tell the team, everyone else is on a need to know right now. We’ll figure this out.”

Steve turned his attention to the city. It looked the same as it had in his-the other- universe. Tall buildings, masses of people, a signature scent. “Everything is the same.”

“Except for me?” 

“Except for you.” Steve sighed. “I do have a few questions though, do you mind?”

“Go for it, Captain.” Tony was worried. She liked herself, America seemed to enjoy her, but the Captain was a little different than the general population. Plus he had someone to compare her with, where in this universe she was a one of a kind. At least that is how her Cosmo article described her. 

“The Tony that I knew, he was a bit more…old.” Steve took a deep breath. “How are you so…young?” 

Tony laughed. “Can’t say I’ve ever been offended by someone telling me I look young. It’s a long, and a little crazy, story. But I don’t mind sharing.” She prepared herself. “So my mother wasn’t crazy about having children. She knew that she and my father were busy people, people who needed to change the world. And she knew that if she had children, they would be raised by nannies and probably grow up to be hot messes. She was right about that. But my father-he had that obsession of containing the family name, so the two made deal: they would ‘store’ some of their reproductive materials and if science was ever able to progress to the point of surrogacy they would have one child. Of course, my mother thought this impossible, even though my father didn’t believe in the term, and she agreed. The eighties came along and there was a success. I was born in 1990. But my mom still had the last laugh I suppose, they died before my fifth birthday and I was still raised by nannies and became a pretty hot mess. A smart one, but still a mess.”

Steve blinked a few times. “Wow Tony, that was…”

Tony laughed at her companion’s expression. “I like to say that I’ve been a controversy since birth. It’s pretty accurate.”

They shared a laugh as Happy pulled into the tower’s garage. “I guess you don’t have much luggage.” Tony joked as they entered the elevator and waved goodbye to the driver. 

“I don’t have anything but my shield and what SHIELD gave me.”

Tony smiled as they entered the residential floor. “You know how to use a computer, right?”

“Yes, Tony.” Steve sighed.

“JARVIS will give you my credit card information. Go online shopping. Natasha and Clint should be back tomorrow, I can get Bruce here. You can have the room at the end of the hall. Order anything you want, bedding, clothes, stuff in general.”

“Thanks”

She grabbed an apple off the counter and headed back into the elevator, “I’ll give you some time to think and shop, I’ll work on a new suit design for you in the workshop if you need me.”

Steve gave her a thumbs up.

“And Steve,” Tony caught the door as it shut. “Please don’t hold back, I am the richest woman in the world.”

She smiled as the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Tony a little younger! Personal preference!


	3. Chapter Three: Strangers in the Night

Chapter 3: Strangers in the Night  
Tony had successfully fixed the joint issue in her current Mark armor, worked on a design for the new Captain America Uniform, and damaged her hearing even more. All in all, a successful afternoon. The genius pulled her hoodie on and rode up to the penthouse, smelling strongly of oil and coffee. 

“You hungry?” she yawned toward Steve, sitting at the kitchen island. 

He looked up from his sketch and smiled, “I, uh, actually already ordered us dinner. From that Chinese place you like?” 

Tony was taken aback. It was typical for Pepper or Rhodey to baby her a bit, but after living with the other avengers for a year, who all held a tad bit of fend for yourself style attitudes (thanks, crappy childhoods), this came a little unexpected. “Thanks, did JARVIS try to sneak some veggies in my order?”

Steve blushed. “Well, actually I just ordered you a double orange chicken. I now you would rather have your chips with it anyway. Unless, that’s wrong. I can call and change it.”

Maybe this wasn’t going to be too bad. “That’s actually perfect.” She hopped up on the counter next to the super soldier. “Want to look over the new uniform ideas while we wait on the food?”

 

Steve was shocked at how easy it was to get along with this Tony, how young and carefree she was compared to the hardened Tony from back home. Home. He couldn’t help but be curious about what he left behind; was his body just lying around somewhere? Or was he just completely missing? Who was looking for him? Was it Tony? But for now, he tried to keep his attention on his new friend, the way her laugh still filled a room and how her eyes sparkled as her mind filled with jokes. But there was still something unsettling about the entire situation. “Are you sure I should meet the team tomorrow?”

She squinted at him. “I already told them I had an announcement for tomorrow.”

“Tell them you’re doing another Cosmo cover.” he suggested gesturing toward the framed cover.

Tony looked at the photo of her in a formfitting black dress. She had a leather jacket thrown over her shoulder, bright red lipstick. She looked happy. “I haven’t done one of those in a while. Not since the…the” she swallowed.

“The kidnapping?” Steve said gently.

She inhaled deeply and set up straight. “Yeah, that. The kidnapping. Anyway, back to the topic on hand. Why don’t you want to meet the team?” 

Steve looked down at his empty plate. “Just nerves I guess.”

Tony smiled. “They’re all the same. I’m the only freak in the group; I mean compared to your normal group. I’m sure it will be fine.” There was an awkward pause. “C’mon now. Let’s see your sketches.” She pulled the papers over to her side of the counter. She studied the images of the same man. “Is this the other Tony?” Steve nodded sheepishly. Tony couldn’t deny the obvious similarities. She noticed the age difference, and the obvious addition of facial hair. But the facial expressions, the base bone structure, it was truly something. “You’re an amazing artist. Did you order some supplies?” 

Steve smiled. “Thank you. And I did.”

She handed his papers back. “I expect to see more of your work in the future, Captain. But for now we better clean up and get to bed. You can have the last door on the left. If you need anything, I’m right across the hall. And of course, JARVIS is always around.”

***

Tony was nervous. How the hell was she supposed to explain to her teammates, who at least sort of trusted her, that Captain America was still alive? And young. And also he is from an alternate universe that also had us but a male version of her. Shit, she had faced aliens and terrorists and everything in-between but this, this was horrifying. She tried to psych herself up as she got dressed. She felt at least slightly confident until she slipped into the main area and discovered Steve. He was sipping coffee, reading a paper. It appeared JARVIS had opted for overnight shipping, because her new teammate was clad in a pair of perfect fit jeans and a shirt that was at least two sizes too small. A distraction, just what she needed. He handed her a coffee. “A ridiculous amount of sugar?” she asked as she sniffed it.

“Of course.” He smiled over his cup. 

Tony checked her phone. “Natasha says that she, Clint, and Bruce are about twenty minutes out. You ready?” 

“As ready as I’m going to be.”

***

“Okay guys.” Tony paced in front of the sofa where her teammates sat, looking concerned. “Thanks for coming.”

“Get on with the news.” Clint said impatiently, “I want to order pizza.”

Natasha clubbed his shoulder. “Go on Tony.”

“Well I don’t know exactly how to put this.” She took a deep breath. “But here I go: They found Captain America frozen in the Antarctic. He’s still young, thanks to the ice coma and   
he’s still alive, because of the serum. And he’s willing to join our team.”

“Is that it?” Clint sighed. “You could have just emailed us.” 

Tony sighed. “However, he is also from an alternate universe where everything is the same but its 2016 and I’m also a dude in that one.”

Clint smiled. “That’s more like it. Where is he? I want to see if I’m the same in both universes.”

Bruce and Natasha just sat there. 

“That’s it?” Tony asked. “No freaking out. No questioning. Just nothing?”

“You really can’t be that surprised Tony.” Bruce added. 

“We’ve dealt with worse.” Natasha threw in. 

“Okay fine, be underwhelmed.” Tony said, exasperated. “I’ll try to be more impressive in the future. JARIVS, get Steve in here.”

He was an instant hit. Clint was obsessed, and Bruce and Natasha were calm around him. 

Tony thought that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This work has no beta, so forgive any mistakes. Also, total disclaimer that I do not own Marvel, or any of the characters that it owns. (Please don't kill me Disney lawyers)


	4. Chapter Four: Ready, Aim, Fire

Chapter Four: Ready, Aim, Fire

It had been two weeks since Steve had introduced himself to the team, and he had already managed to find a way into all of their hearts. Bruce was glad that he could at least respect personal space and had no desire to shake up the Hulk’s emotions; Clint was happy that there was now a tower resident that could actually cook without fear of poisoning the entire time. Natasha was glad she had a fresh sparring partner who she could actually throw around a little bit-even if he did know most of her moves. And Tony…she just enjoyed his overall energy. At least that’s what she was telling herself as she watched him doodle in his sketchpad while she sipped her morning coffee. 

“Training seems to be going well.” Bruce hopped up onto the barstool next to her, OJ in hand. 

“Yeah, great.” Tony was distracted.

“He seems to be getting along well with everyone on the team.” 

“Mmmhmm.” 

Bruce smirked at her dreamy state; usually she was only deemed unfocused by her improvements to the suit or by her other random inventions-but it rarely occurred outside the hours of 3pm and 3am. “Mind if I borrow the Iron Woman suit and take a few laps around the city?” 

“Whatever you need, Bruce.” She said with a tinge of annoyance, not breaking her focus on the super soldier. 

Bruce put his hand on the top of her mug and lowered it back to the countertop, finally getting ahold of her focus. “Stop acting like a fourteen year old girl and go talk to him.” He said pointedly. 

She jumped off of her barstool and pompously stuck her chin out. “Ahh fourteen,” she said smugly. “My first year at MIT.”

Apparently, it was loud enough to gain Steve’s attention. “Other Tony was fifteen when he started.”

This, of course, did nothing to subdue Tony’s smug attitude. “Who says girls aren’t good at math and science?” She put her mug in the sink and headed for the elevator. “See ya guys later, genius business to attend to.”

Bruce leapt up and followed her. “As much as I’d love to enjoy my morning without watching you ogle Captain America, we really need to talk.”

Tony snorted. “I do not, now or ever, ‘ogle’ anybody. I am simply admiring one of science’s greatest accomplishments in the past century. I’m shocked you’re not doing the same thing this very second. I’m the mechanic, you’re the biology boy.”

“I would love to fanboy over him, but there is that little problem of him not even being from this universe.” Bruce huffed.

Tony stepped into her workshop, slipping her hair into her signature messy ponytail. “And…” she asked, unamused.

Bruce sighed exasperatedly. “We can’t just pretend that’s not a problem. There’s leakage in the universe. And I don’t know how to fix it. And you can act all high and mighty, but I know you’re just as clueless as I am.”

Tony bit her lip. “Don’t hulk out on me, Brucey. And don’t ever call me clueless. I’m Tony Stark. I am never clueless. I have a plan.”

“Which is…”

Tony jumped up to sit on her workbench. “We wait for Thor to get here, make him deal with it.”

“What if he doesn’t know how to fix it?”

“Then I’m all out of ideas.” She smirked. “I can’t be the only person around here who thinks. If all else fails, we adopt him as one of our own and keep living the dream. Just a more  
stars and striped filled one.”

Bruce threw his hands up in the air, but before he could continue his lecture Fury decided to pop in.

“Banner, Tony. We’ve got a situation. Coordinates are on your way.” His menacing face proclaimed from the screen. 

“Alien, robot, etc.?” Bruce inquired.

“New superfreaks robbing a bank. Attempt to acquire without harm then drop off at SHIELD.

“Roger that, Sunshine.” Tony was already in her Iron Woman suit and speeding out the tunnel into the city.

“I’ll see you there, then?” She laughed when she heard Bruce call after her. 

 

Tony circled the area of the city Fury had given her directions to; surveying the damage, she noticed the three perps each loading a couple of bars of gold into an old minivan. Tony thought she was young when she became the Iron Woman, but these kids-where exactly that. Kids. Maybe fifteen or sixteen. This definitely not how Tony was planning on spending her day. 

“Iron Woman,” Natasha’s voice crackled in her ear. “This is Black Widow; do you have sight on the perps?”

“Three teenagers, no evidence of their powers.” Tony swooped in a little closer to get a better look; however, she caught the attention of a dark haired boy. “Shit, I’ve been spotted. It looks like we’re about to find out.” Suddenly, the boy raised his hands up and formed a giant ball of fire, which he proceeded to toss at her. “Look kid, you don’t wanna do this.” She urged as she easily dodged the flaming object. 

“Oh,” a girl with platinum blonde hair stepped out of the shadows. “I think we do.” She raised her hands in a similar fashion and Tony braced herself to leap out of the way; however, instead of fire this time, the girl produced a stream of water. 

“Are you serious right now?” Tony asked taking the blow. “I’ve taken this baby underwater, might want to rethink your tactic.” 

“Yeah,” another voice joined in. “Especially now since you’re outnumbered.” Steve stepped into the scene in full costume, shield and everything. 

Time to focus, Antonia. She took a deep breath in and forced herself to focus. We can ogle Steve in his uniform after the battle. 

“Captain America?” Fireboy asked. “I thought you were dead!” 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Tony stepped behind the kid and pinned his wrists together. “That’s no way to talk to your elders.” 

The girl took off running down the nearest ally, but what she wasn’t expecting was the Black Widow, and her spider bites, waiting. “That was the lowest setting.” Natasha picked the girl off the ground. “Maybe the supervillain life just isn’t for you, sweetheart.” 

“Anything you want to show us?” Tony questioned the third kid, a mousy looking boy, as she passed the fire freak off to Clint. The kid shrugged his shoulders then pushed his hands forward, causing a gush of wind to pick Steve off the ground and throw him a few feet. She reacted fast, zipping upwards and catching him in her arms. 

“Nice catch, Iron Woman.” He smiled as she sat him down. 

“Anytime, Captain America.” She smirked inside of her suit.

The mousy boy huffed. “So are you guys going to arrest me or what?”

 

***  
The team reentered the tower an hour later, after dropping off the brats and scamming their way out of a Fury debrief. 

“Well that was fun.” Clint whined as he lay down on the couch. “I didn’t even get to shoot one arrow.” 

“I got to use my spider bites.” Natasha bragged, sitting on the archer’s feet. 

“I didn’t have to hulk out at least.” Bruce said happily as he opened the fridge to fish out some leftovers. 

“Sorry your first mission with us was so lame, Steve.” Tony apologized as she searched for the remote in the living room. “Maybe next time, we might actually have to try.” 

“I’m just glad everything turned out for the best.” He replied, sinking into an armchair. And for a moment, he felt completely at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! I promise we'll get a real battle soon enough! I've planned for there to be (at least) 13 chapters; so stay tuned!


	5. Chapter Five: Shots

Chapter Five: Shots  
Tony was a fantastic sleeper, when she decided to sleep. That was true about many things Tony did, she really could do anything she set her mind to; however, for the most part she focused her mind on witty comments and inventing the next great gadget. But Tony knew tonight was going to be different, and not in the fun way either. From the moment she had woken up that morning, she had enclosed herself in her workshop. Pepper, Natasha, and Bruce had brought down her meals that remained untouched, but no one was stupid enough to bother her. 

 

“I know you’re dying to ask.” Natasha said, eyes not rising from her magazine.

“Ask what?” Steve had been nervously drumming his fingers on the table while failing to pay attention to the reality show on the main TV.

“Why Tony isn’t here showering us all with her glowing personality.” 

“I thought maybe she had thought of something great and was busy.” 

Natasha put down her reading material in order to give Steve ‘the look.’ “You and I both know she would have at least popped in for a meal or to at least brag for a bit.” 

Steve rubbed his hands together. “So what is it then?”

“It’s the only bad day of the year to be Tony Stark.” She sighed. “The anniversary of her kidnapping; she prefers to spend it alone. The only day of the year she lets it get to her. Well, at least the only day she shows that it gets to her.” 

Steve was confused. He knew that the other Tony had gone through the same issue and that it definitely caused him some issues, but had it ever strayed this far. He tried to remember if he had ever been in the tower on this exact date anyway, was he always on a mission, or had Tony always retreated to his more private Malibu home. He wanted to help, but it was pretty obvious that the other members of the team, even Pepper, knew that today was no day to interact with Tony. 

 

It was getting late and even Tony couldn’t deny how tired she was getting. Clint eventually gave a light, nervous tap on the door.

“You should probably get some sleep, Tony.” He said gently.

“Lose a bet with Natasha?” She tried to be sarcastic but even she could tell it fell flat.

“She told me not to include that information.” Clint tried to keep the little bit of humor going.

She returned a sad smile. “I’ll be up soon. Don’t wait up.”

 

Her bed looked terrifying. She avoided it by taking a luxuriously long bath, actually going through that skin care routine that Pepper had recommended, but eventually she had no choice but to try and sleep. Tony lay in bed, wanting to sleep but not being able to get past the nightmares she knew was coming. She tried all the crap she had read online, the breathing techniques, the counting techniques, etc. It was growing later and later when abruptly she heard noises coming from across the hall. Nightmare noises; something that was commonplace in this tower. Of course, Tony had never heard these distinct ones before.   
Steve. Without thinking, she crawled out of her bed and walked across the hallway and entered his room. "Steve.” She whispered quietly. 

“Tony.” He responded between deep breaths. “I’m sorry to bother you.” 

“I haven’t slept a wink, you didn’t disturb me.” She gestured towards the bed. “Mind if I…”

“Go ahead.” He nodded. 

She slipped in next to him. “Want to talk about it?” She did try to be considerate sometimes. 

He shook his head. “Nothing to tell. It’s always the same. Bucky dies, the plane goes down, Peggy is lost. Sometimes I see you guys mixed in too, but it always comes back to the ice.” Steve shivered.

“Turn up the heat a bit JARVIS.” Tony commanded. “Mines always the same too, if it’s any consolation. Sometimes I see the team, but somehow it always goes back to the cave.” 

“Maybe it won’t be as bad, if the two of us try to tough it out together tonight.” He suggested. “I know it’s not your best night of the year, and it’s not looking too great for me either.” 

Tony considered it for a moment. It had been a while before she shared a bed with anyone, even if it was just for sleeping. Before the kidnapping. Before the torture. Before the… 

“I’m in.” She announced and shimmied out of her sweatshirt to reveal her tank top underneath. “With the heater on, it’s going to get a bit hot in here.” She explained. 

However, Steve was entranced by the sudden light that filled the room; Tony had forgotten about the arc reactor. “I’m sorry if it’s distracting-I can put on a thicker shirt if you-“

“No.” The super solider interrupted. “No, it’s just that I forgot about the reactor. Other Tony had his removed and it was always so comforting. I missed it a bit.” 

She was taken aback, by the removal and the admiration. “I don’t think I could do it-remove it I mean. It’s been such a big part of my life for the last few years, even if it is the best kept secret in the world.” 

Steve smiled gently in the blue glow. “I’ve always liked it and I’ve never seen the point of hiding it. If there is one person in the world who can rock a blue light in their chest and own it, it’s Tony Stark. It shows your genius, and your will to survive.” He blushed a bit, which Tony thought was completely adorable. 

“Thanks, Steve. I’m just not sure if I’m ready for the world to see yet.” 

“I’m just glad you showed it to me.”

Together, the two slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter Six: Partition

Natasha and Tony had a standing Wednesday sparring and lunch date, one that only stood when the world wasn’t falling to shit. Naturally, it only happened every three weeks. The two would meet in the best training room, put threatening notes on the door to deter, and terrify, their fellow avengers, and beat each other up for a few hours, grab lunch, and maybe blow some cash shopping. 

Luckily, this Wednesday seemed clear of any zealous behavior, so the two avengers retreated into their space to enjoy loud, obnoxious pop music free from any teasing and to lovingly try and beat the hell out of each other; while chatting about their lives of course. Tony slipped on her boxing gloves while Natasha put on their playlist: “So how was your spy trip last week?” 

“Spy trip?” Natasha cocked her eyebrow.

Tony stretched and danced a bit to the upbeat music, “You know what I mean.” 

“And you know that’s classified.” Came her retort as she effortlessly hopped into the ring.

“Show off.” Tony geared up for the first punch, “You know my work is classified and I always share with you.” 

“Aren’t you afraid I’m a double agent?” She nearly made contact with Tony’s side.

“Shockingly, I trust you.” Natasha paused long enough for Tony to actually land in a tiny hit, one she knew she’d pay for later. “And besides, who could you sale it to. Apple may try to buy it, but even they know there’s no way they could decipher it or even come close to creating it.”

“Fine” Natasha groaned as she tossed a few hits towards her friend, “It was good, got to beat up some people, got to eat some great food.”

Tony laughed. “You’re honestly the easiest of the group to please, too bad no one would believe it’s true.”

“Is it my face?”

It was Tony’s turn to raise her eyebrow. “And your body language, and your ability to terrify literally anyone, and your overpriced wardrobe funded by me.”

“That reminds me, do you have any meetings today or can we blow some cash?”

“Unless our favorite ray of sunshine calls, I’m free.” 

“Excellent.” Natasha smirked as she swiped her friend’s legs out from under her, effectively ending today’s boxing match.  
******  
After doing some basic workouts, chatting about the latest SHIELD gossip, and freshening up, the two were seated in a quiet corner of their favorite lunch spot. 

“You know I have to bring it up, Tony.” Natasha said mixing her tea.

“I know,” Tony smirked. “I look ravishing in this color.”

“Tony.” Natasha said using her ‘I’m actually having a real conversation, don’t ruin it’ voice. “We have to talk about Steve.”

She sighed. Serious conversations were never her thing. “Is there something up with him, I thought he was doing well…”

“He’s wonderful.” Natasha cut her off. “But I think certain members of the team think that even more than I do.”

Tony decided the best course was to resort to more sarcasm. “I know, you better hold onto your man. Clint looks ready to propose to him at any second.”

Her friend sighed. “Tony. He might not be able to stay with us. We can all see that there is something between you two. I don’t want to assume anything, but we know you’ve been staying in the same room…”

“It’s not about that.” Tony interjected. 

“I didn’t think it was.” Natasha clarified. “But you need to make the most of this time. Thor could show up tomorrow and be able to take him to home-his universe. Maybe not. You might get a day more with him, or you might get the rest of your life. But promise me this: act on it and make the most of this time or shut it down now. Take him out somewhere private this weekend and invite him to the big charity ball next weekend or tell him that it’s probably for the universe’s best that he try to distance himself. ” 

Tony closed her eyes.

“So are we going apartment hunting or dress hunting?” Natasha asked gently. 

“Dress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAAACCCCCCKKKK. The spring semester is over and I'm finally used to my working schedule and I have a goal set to finish this story. Thanks to those who are going to jump back in and thanks to those who decided to join the party now. Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comment sections and your hearts in the kudos section!


	7. Chapter Seven: La Camisa Negra

Antonia Elaine Stark was a successful woman; in fact, many would stay she was the most successful woman in the world. And she had the Forbes cover to prove it. However, at this moment, Antonia Elaine Stark was nervous. She had been nervous before, but about things that felt worthy of being nerve-wracking. Like being trapped in a cave with terrorists with a car battery dangling from her chest. Or flying a missile into a mysterious black hole filled with aliens without the hope of surviving. Antonia Elaine Stark didn’t stress about the small stuff. Like attending MIT at fifteen. Or boys.

Except for this one. She promised Natasha that by the end of the week she would ask Steve out to do something, just the two of them.

“Not related to being superheroes” Natasha had very clearly specified while sharpening her knife. It was a message that Tony had caught loud and clear. She had the whole thing planned out. What she was going to wear, the swanky jazz club she thought Steve might enjoy, even a nice open late donut shop to hit up after. However, there was one problem. It was Thursday: and Tony was nervous.

She was so nervous; she was simply wandering the halls of the tower trying to find inspiration. And by the luck of the fates, she bumped into one.

“Sorry, Steve” Tony shook her head as she bounced off of her oversized counterpart. “Was lost in my own head again.”

“Designing your next great invention?” Steve teased, turning his lip upward.

“Something like that.” She blushed.

“I was a bit distracted too.” Steve gestured up towards the frame he was analyzing.

Tony felt her cheeks flush a deeper red. Steve had been studying her Forbes cover; one that had been a personal favorite of hers until she realized what it might look like to a certain 1940s super soldier. The cover was absent of words, minus the Forbes title. And there she stood, on top of a conference room table but instead looking like she was on the hottest runway of the season. Her hair was wavy and styled perfectly, it was back when Pepper had urged her to try the long look-yet another that didn’t turn out. She was wearing a tight, yet not immodest, black dress; standing with her hands on her hips; you could easily see the blood red of her fingernails that matched the color of her lips. The photo was topped off by her massive stiletto heels, and that eyebrow raise that questioned all authority. It screamed power. Tony wondered when the last time she felt like that was.

“You’ve done a lot of magazine covers, but I think this is my favorite.” Steve shared.

She laughed, “I enjoyed them before, well,” she tapped her reactor, “It was a good way to let the media and the public think you weren’t ignoring them, while getting to edit and approve everything that was published. It made me feel safe.” 

Steve tilted his head. “Why don’t you do any with the reactor?” However, it was phrased more like “Why don’t you feel safe now?”

She shrugged. “The public doesn’t know about the reactor yet, and I’m not overly excited for when that news gets out. It’s not exactly a part of me that I’m ready to share with the universe yet.”

“Well,” Steve smiled at her. “I’ll be around whenever you do feel like it’s time.”

She felt her heart flutter, was annoyed with herself for letting herself even feel that emotion, then leapt upon the chance that the fates had presented her. “Would you like to do something this Saturday, just you and me?” 

It was Steve’s turn to blush. “I’d love that.”  
***  
Tony didn’t typically doubt her look. She was typically a confident person, even in grease stained sweatpants and a t-shirt. But tonight, there was something irritating her. Her hair was perfect, her make-up was flawless, but the dress… 

The dress.

The collar felt as if it was chocking her, and she couldn’t stop staring at her chest. She knew it wouldn’t shine through the fabric; she had made special care to add a few extra pieces of cloth to ensure it. But it still felt wrong.

A part of her, the tiniest voice in the back of her head, tried to reason with her. Maybe you want it to show. 

But Tony had to shut that down. Tonight was not the night to play games. Tonight was about Steve.

Steve. Tony let herself imagine a bit. She thought she’d hate him. I mean, he was the goody-two-shoes sweetheart from Brooklyn who had a pure enough freaking heart to become CAPTAIN AMERICA©. There was something unattainable about that, something inhuman. But then she had met him. And he was actually an interesting human being.  
She could do this. She could go on a date with Steve Rogers.

He was waiting for her in the main living area, hands in pockets, looking like he had just waltz out of some great romantic film. And Natasha must have helped him out because…damn. 

“Ready to go?” She chirped.

“Of course, and you look beautiful.” Steve said, somehow maintaining eye contact through his furious blush.

“So do you, babe.” Tony smirked as his blush grew deeper.

“Nat helped.” Bingo; she still had it.

They took the elevator down to the garage, hopped into her bright red R8, and sped out into the busy city night.

“Do I have the pleasure of knowing where you’re taking me?” Steve asked as he fiddled with the radio.

“Just a little place I know.” She slapped his hand away and switched to her personal playlist. “Don’t worry, it shouldn’t be too crazy, and we can be back in time for your bedtime, gramps.”

“It’s not very nice of you to tease your date.” A beat. “I mean, if that is what this is, if not that is totally fine, we’ve only-“

“Steve, this is a date, I wouldn’t have pulled out this dress and taken you to one of my favorite restaurants if I didn’t want this to be a date.”

A sigh of relief, “I’m so thankful for that.”

The restaurant was cozy; big booths, low lighting, and a live jazz band. The kind of place that Tony loved but didn’t talk about, the kind of place someone like Steve would love. She hoped.

Looking at his face, she felt she was right.

They were ushered to a back corner, close to the band but not out in the open and finally, Tony had Steve to herself.

“How is everything?” She reached over to grab a breadstick.

“It’s been great, the team is working well, I really enjoy the dynamic.”

“No, not the team. How are you?”

“Well, uh, pretty good. Sometimes, I forget that I’m a bit ahead. I’m not sure what I can say. I’m afraid that I may reveal something you’re not supposed to know. New villains, new people we meet, Kardashian spoilers…”

“No way is a dude born in the 20s more proficient in Kardashian culture than me.”

“Read it and weep, sister.” He sighed. 

“You miss them.” Tony said it as a fact. 

“We had gone through more together, there were more of us. It doesn’t mean I don’t feel a connection with you guys.”

“But it’s hard.” She reached her hands across the table and took his hands in hers. 

“But it’s hard.” Steve restated. “But let’s not dwell. Let’s dance.”

The two swayed and twirled to the jazz music, all the way until their third curtain call. Finally, the waiters were sweeping and it was time for the flushed and happy couple to leave.   
“I’m driving.” Steve snatched up the keys from Tony, laughing at her desperate attempt to steal them back. 

“I didn’t even drink!” She insisted. 

“Doesn’t matter, it’s my turn.” 

Steve turned onto the street, and promptly headed in the wrong direction.

“Maybe New York was backwards in your universe, but in this one the Tower is that way.”

“Who said it was time to go home?” Steve smirked.

“Um, your typical bed time?” Tony retorted.

“I’ll splurge tonight. We didn’t have dessert.” He pulled up to an old diner, walked inside and ordered a chocolate milkshake. “Two straws, please.”

“How very 40s of you, Mr. Rogers.” She hopped up on a barstool.

“It’s the best milkshake in the city.” Steve shrugged. 

So they shared a milkshake in a diner downtown, and when the waitress wasn’t looking, they kissed.

Tony considered it the best first date she’d ever had.

Steve felt like the luckiest guy in the world.  
***  
When they arrived back to the tower, Tony slipped into her room. “I’m going to shower and I’ll be right over.”

She felt sappy, like she was in a romance novel. That was, until she turned the corner and saw another tall blond. 

“Thor, don’t fucking scare me like that.” Tony grasped her chest and fell backwards onto her bed. 

“Antonia! While it is a pleasure seeing you, I am afraid I am not here on enjoyable circumstances.” The god proclaimed.

“You must have spoken to Natasha, are you here to take Steve back to his universe?” Tony’s heart dropped.

“It is more complex than that I am afraid. And I did speak to the widow, she informed me of the situation, and that if I interrupted you and the Captain’s evening, she would gouge my eyes out. So I went to his universe myself to investigate.”

Tony sighed. “And..”

“It is…difficult to explain. Perhaps showing you would be the best plan of action.”

“Let’s go.”  
***   
Tony wanted to nerd out about inter-universal travel. But she really couldn’t because she thought her milkshake may reappear. And, damn, Steve was right. It was the best milkshake she’d ever had. 

Finally, with a pop, the two landed in the middle of the City. It looked exactly the same as the place she had been a few hours before. Thor led her down a few streets, and stopped. “Are you sure you would like to continue, Miss Stark?”

She took a deep breath, “Please show me.”

It took her a few minutes to process what she was looking at; it was obviously a huge bronze statue of Steve, in full Captain America gear. But what she couldn’t wrap her mind around was the TRAITOR spray painted across his chest. And the death date. He was dead here. “What happened, Thor. How did he die, was it a villain, or was he sick or…” She ran her fingers through her hair and stumbled over to a nearby trashcan to gag. 

“Once again, I cannot simply explain. I must show you.” And that’s how Thor and Antonia ended up in a computer café, at God knows what hour.

The more Tony read, the more her chest felt like it was filling up with water. She read about Ultron, about SHIELD, about the Superhuman Registration Act. The horrible things she, no, the other Tony had said about Steve. She looked at herself in this universe, the age that framed this Tony’s face, the exhaustion. She read about the sniper, and she watched the video, watched her Steve take a bullet. Her hands shook, and Thor took them in his own. “Time to go home, Antonia.”  
***  
Thor left, promising he would be back in a few days. She had insisted she talk to Steve, that she should be the one to talk to him. 

Standing in the shower, she shivered as the hot water covered her. She needed to get this out of her system, figure out the best way to tell Steve. Finally, she took a deep breath; there was no reason to ruin a perfectly good night. There would be a better time to tell him. 

She got out, dried off, and slipped into her PJs. She joined Steve in bed, and he wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you so much for tonight.” He murmured.

“Anytime.” She intertwined her fingers with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, plot????????? Anyway, this was a monster chapter for me, but thank you so much for reading. Hit me up if you have any complaints, questions, suggestions, etc.


End file.
